The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of impatiens plant known by the cultivar name `Peppermint Red`. Walleriana `Variegata` Impatiens is the botanical name and Impatiens or variegated impatiens is generally the commercial identification.
`Peppermint Red` was discovered in the Spring of 1989 as a sport of the variety `Blitz` as one of about 1000 plants being grown on the same bench in the Graham's greenhouse in Bradford, Penna.
The first active asexual reproduction of `Peppermint Red` was carried out at Graham's greenhouse in Bradford, Penna. in the Spring of 1989 and it has been demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Peppermint Red` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Peppermint Red` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, soil conditions, nutrient feeding and day length.
The variegation distinguishes the new impatiens from its parent, `Blitz` and other impatiens cultivars of this type known and used in the floricultural industry within my knowledge. The variegation is a relatively thin portion which extends around the edge of the leaves and is a yellowish-white color. The darker green characteristic of the leaves of the parent `Blitz` shades with dark and washed green patterns into the light green to white of the marginal variegated bands. This variegation is not necessarily uniform in width. It is however precisely defined and pronounced in plants grown in hot sun. It thus provides a new and unique contrast in the overall appearance of the plant with its deep red flowers giving a markedly different impression from its parent.
Flower buds are borne several to each stem and may occur in clusters at nodes. Buds of many flower clusters are of uneven maturity. Normally, several flowers are presented from a cluster at a time. There are many flowers per stem during the flowering season when the plant is used in a hanging basket. Its growth habit is indeterminate indoors but would normally be an annual in outdoor use as the plant is tender to frost.